Aria Lockwood
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Tyler's twin sister decides to come back to Mystic Falls. I'm a vampire slayer, but also a werewolf. However I can change at will I don't have to change at the full moon. Starts just after the tomb was open (season 1)
1. Sunnydale

***Aria***  
I've been in Sunnydale since I was 12 years old. My parents found out I was the next slayer so my 'watcher' and myself were sent to this creepers town. There's a hellmouth here that's why I was sent here. My watcher is Rupert Giles. Last year I died and came back to life thanks to my friend Abby. I drowned and CPR was used on me.

Anyway that means a new slayer was called, I haven't met her yet but he sounds nice. I was given a choice by the council. Either stay and help in Sunnydale or go home and fight the evil around there as long as I don't forget my calling. I chose the second option, I really do miss my family. Especially Tyler (my twin).

There's some things you might want to know about me though, yes I am the vampire slayer but I am also a werewolf. It's a Lockwood curse but for me it isn't completely a curse since I actually have the ability to control myself and I wont have to change on the full moon, thanks to my slayer side I can change at will which is a huge advantage.

Today is my last day in Sunnydale, but today I get to meet Buffy Summers, she's a transfer from LA. She's been at school for 2 weeks, Giles says she's looking forward to meeting me since he is now her watcher and I don't need one.

All my belongings are packed into my trunk, I get out my car and walk into the school library. I walk in and find Giles with 3 students. One a short blonde girl, a red head with long hair and a cute black haired guy. I walk through the doors and all faces turn to me. Giles smiles and the other three try hiding the weapons on the table. I laugh and Giles says "Aria, it's nice of you to come. This is Buffy Summers (pointing at blonde), this is Willow Rosenburg (ginger) and Xander Harris" I say " It's nice to meet you all, my name is Aria Lockwood. Vampire slayer like Buffy here" the red head speaks up "Uhh, I thought there was only one girl in all the world not two"  
I sit on the table and reply "You see willow I died but came back to life, so when I died it called the next slayer. Which is Buffy here. Anyway it's nice to meet you all. But I must be going, i'm looking forward to finally seeing my twin again after 4 years". Xander speaks up now "Wow, wait 4 years, you haven't seen your family in 4 years. Is that how long you've been a slayer" "Yes, I have been a slayer since I was 12 years old, my git of a father thought it was the right thing to do. So I haven't seen my twin since I was 12" buffy quickly says "Are you coming back, it would be nice to have someone like me around. You know since were both slayers" I smile and say "I'm afraid not Buffy, I need to go home now, I should've died but I didn't. I have a second chance (I start walking away when I turn around). But if you need me just give me a call and ill be on my way down. as far as i'm concerned Buffy you're now family to me. A sister. Giles has my number. If you need advice of help just give me a ring" I give each of them a hug and say my goodbyes.

I get in my car and drive off.

Mystic Falls here I come...

-Who should she fall in love with? VOTE!  
*Jeremy  
*Damon


	2. I'm Back

The only people who know i'm coming back are my family and Elena. Elena is one of my best friends, I really wanted to go to her parents funeral but there was no way I could. We talk a couple times during the week. She thought it would be nice if I surprised everyone of my return. Caroline was also one of my best friends even bonnie. We were like the Golden 4.

***going into home***  
I walk into my childhood home and sense there are 3 people in here. I shout very loudly "MOM, DAD, TYLER!" as soon as I finish the last name i'm crushed with a hug from my twin. We finish and I look up to my mother smiling at me, my father not so much. He has always hated me, I think when I went to Sunnydale he was glad I was away from them. Like I care, this is my home and I plan to stay for a long while.

My mother crushes me into a hug while my father says "good to have you back kid" and walks of. What a git, didn't even give me a hug. Oh well.

It took about 10 minutes but I finally got up to my room. It's the same as how I left it, I must give it a make over later. It's what ever little girls room looks like i'm guessing. I have pink walls with flowers everywhere. It really does bring back memories but being me that girl died a long time ago. Right when she staked her first vampire.

After a while I got bored and decided to go out. I called Elena to tell her i'm back. She invited me to the grill where everyone else is.

It only took a 5 minute drive, I park up and head inside. The booth to the side includes Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and a blonde dude. I shout to make my presence known "Elena, Bonnie, Caroline!" they 4 instantly turn around to see me. Smile cover each of the 3 girls faces and embed me in a hug with me in the middle getting squished.

Even though I look nearly completely difference they knew it was me. I have long black hair (I mostly leave it down curly), black jeans, white tank top and a leather jacket. I wear flat shoes (easier to kill vamps of run). After I've been smothered they lead me to the table with the blonde. I grab an extra chair and put it at the end of the table.

Elena: This is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. The boyfriend I was telling you about  
Me: Oh, so this is you boyfriend. Hi, i'm Aria, Aria Lockwood  
Stefan: It's nice to meet you, I never knew Tyler had a sister (I laugh a little)  
Me: Yes, I moved away 4 years ago but i'm back now and I don't plan on leaving so I guess your stuck with me (Caroline squeals and embeds me in a another hug but I start to lose oxygen) uh, Caroline I would love to breath you know  
Caroline: Oh, right. So tell us where were you, what have you been doing? (shit I have to lie now)  
Me: Um, not much really, moved to Sunnydale, went to school, lived with a family friend. My mom and dad just decided to move me away for a while. It was alright but I was finally allowed to come back. My life hasn't really been a fun roller coaster lately.  
Elena: Now that your back when are you starting school?  
Me: Tomorrow I'll be starting school (I check the time) but right now I have to go  
I walk out after giving my final goodbyes.

I round the corner of an ally and hear a breeze. Next thing I know i'm pinned against a wall by a black haired blue eyed man. He stares into my eyes and says "You will not scream" I laugh. He just looks at me like i'm crazy until I switch positions where i'm pinning him. He try's to struggle but its no use, i'm 10x stronger than him. I lean in and say "That doesn't work on me big boy, if you decide to try that again you see the light again, you don't mess with someone like me" and with that I snap his neck and throw him in a dumpster. Ye I know I wont kill him but I wont kill him unless he try's to kill me again.

And with that I start walking home, wondering what tomorrow will bring...

Please comment, love or follow...


	3. Who is she?

***Damon***Salvatore house***

I cant believe that just happened. She beat me, she cant be a vampire, she didn't smell dead. I have to call Stefan and make a plan. She could be a danger, not that i care much. She seems cute. I should call Stefan for a meeting maybe he knows this new chick.

i get my phone out...

Stefan: What do you want Damon?  
Damon: Now is that any way to talk to your brother?  
Stefan: Damon, seriously what do you want?  
Damon: Ugh your so broody. We may have a problem?  
Stefan: What did you do now Damon?  
Damon: What makes you think i did anything?  
Stefan: Because every situation was caused by you in the first place  
(i think for a second Damon: You know i think that's actually true. Good for you now get home, you may want to bring your girlfriend too.  
(i hang up and rush towards the boarding house)

***3rd person***  
Damon sit on the sofa with a glass of bourbon and his favourite book. Gone with the wild, until two figures apear in the doorway. Stefan and Elena.  
Damon: Nice of you to join me on this lovely evening  
Elena: Why are we here Damon  
Damon: (finishes glass with one gulp) We are here to find out this new girl that's just come into town. She took me down VERY easily, did'nt even brake a sweat. I have no idea what she is.  
Stefan: Could she be a vampire?  
Damon: No idea  
Stefan: So what's the plan?  
Damon: Kidnap, torture, get answers the usual.  
Elena: She could be inocent. From what i understand you tried to bite her.  
Damon: True but my plan is still a good one  
Stefan: Dont do this Damon  
Elena: Wait what does she look like?  
Damon: cute, long black hair. Wearing black jeans, white tank and leather jacket  
(elena in thought  
Elena: Aria  
Damon: What?  
Elena: you're talking abut aria Lockwood. She's my best friend I've known her all my life  
Damon i think we should investigate her, she could be dangerous, what do you know about her.  
Elena: Well shes been gone for 4 years and just decided to come back home. Shes tyler twin. Shes starting school tomorrow.  
Damon: Great. On her way home from school tomorrow i'll snatch her, bring her here. Get my information  
Elena: Damon don't, shes my friend  
stefan: i agree with elena, and it could get you killed  
Damon: i guess well see then wont we

Damon walk upstair to his room to bed

Did you like it?


	4. What is she?

***Aria***  
My first day of school Tyler was nice enough to give me a ride to school. As soon as I get to school it seems like the entire student body is staring at me. I ate the first day, even in Sunnydale all people want to know is everything about the new kid. I hate being the new kid. However here i'm not completely new since I only went away for 4 years.  
In the distance I see Elena and her boyfriend coming up to me.

Elena: Hey, Aria. You made it  
Me: Ye, had to come to school at some point, why not start today.  
(Stefan and Elena look shifty about something but I don't take any notice)  
Stefan: So, I hear there's a new history teacher today. How about we get to first class.  
Me: Sure lead the way. At least i'm not the only new person here (all three of us chuckle)

Before I came to school I did some research on this Stefan Salvatore. He has a brother names Damon and get this. They were born over 150 years ago. Looking at Stefan's finger I see a lapis ring. Defiantly a vampire. I won't tell them I now just yet, only when the time is right.

We sit at our assigned desks. Mine is next to Elena's in front of Stefan. I look around at people coming in and don't see Bonnie. I lean over to Elena and ask "Hey, Elena. Where's Bonnie?"

She looked down then answered "She decided to stay wither father for a bit, her grams just died" I stared into space remembering all the times me and Shelia spent together. She knew what I was and I knew she was a witch. I promised her that if anything were to happen to her that I would look out for Bonnie. A silent tear falls down my cheek. Elena must have noticed and says "Hey Ari, you ok?" I nod and say "Yeah, It's jut Shelia was like a mother to me. She helped me through some things not many people go through. But it doesn't matter anymore" before I can continue a guy comes in. Obviously the teacher.

Teacher: Good morning everyone. My name is Alaric Saltzman, and I am your new history teacher...

*********

Being a long day I just head to Tyler's car. When I hear rustles going on being me I wasn't quick enough since I got my head smashed into the car. I blacked out

******** Salvatore boarding house/Damon pov

I just finished tying up the girl with thick chains when Stefan and Elena walk in. Immediately Elena starts going to her side when I grab her arm "I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
Elena: You can't just do that to her, she's my best friend.  
Me: If she really was you best friend. Don't you think she would've told you what she is. She was stronger than me which makes her non-human (I here her start to wake up) and it looks like were about to find out

***Aria***

I moan slightly as I start to wake up. I have a headache that's killing me. It'll wear of soon. I look up once I've regained my senses and see Elena, Stefan and Damon. I laugh  
Damon says "What's so funny"  
I stifle my laughter slight and say "You Damon Salvatore are the biggest doosh in vampire history there could possibly be ( I laugh again"  
Damon: I'm soo scared. What can you do, your all locked up  
Me: (smile) you really think these chains can keep me here (laughing yet again)  
Stefan: What are you  
Me: Now why would I tell you, all you've done is lock me up and knocked me out, no t pleasantly by the way  
Stefan: We had to, you're a risk  
Me: I'm the risk, very funny see i'm not the bloodsuckers standing in front of me. Even though I know you drink from animals but Damon on the other hand I would over to kill if he hurts another innocent... Now i'm bored I think ill be leaving now (breaking the chains and standing)  
They looked shocked until Damon rushes forward and with a simple snap I snap his neck within a second. I look up at Stefan and say "Now Stefan are you going to let me go or am I gunna have to do the same to you?" He rushes forward and has the same fate as his brother. I sigh and walk over their bodies. I look up at Elena and say "When they wake up tell them that if they hurt another innocent person or me they won't be living much longer" I start walking until Elena calls me back and asks "What are you" I turn to her and say

"Tell them to look up Arianna Lockwood, they'll find what they're looking for" I smile and with I walk out.

******

Did you like it, sorry it took me a while though...


	5. A few good men part 1

It's been a couple of days since my little meeting with Elena and the vampires. Today i'm meeting Elena at her house, she needs help with something and she said I might be able to help.

I knock on the door and there she is standing in front of me.  
Elena: You made it  
Me: Of course I did, your one of my best friends anything I can do to help  
I walk in to the kitchen and see none other than Stefan Salvatore. I groan and say "Elena, what is he doing here"  
Elena: One, he wanted to talk to you. Two I need his help as well and last lt Stefan thinks its a good idea for you to help us  
I sigh and say "Fine" I look at him and say "what did you need to say to me?"  
Stefan: I just wanted to say sorry for my part in Damon's plan to kidnap you. If I had known who you were I would've never agreed to it. And you were definitely right in saying that we are the risk not you" I nod and say "Apology accepted...from you. Damon will have to make his own" "I know but I dought you'll get one sorry" "That's ok (I put my hand out) friends?" "Sure"  
Elena looks at me and says "What is a vampire slayer. They haven't actually told me yet?" I sit on kitchen table with my elbows leaning on my knee. I look up at her and say "The vampire slayer is basically as its told...'One girl in all the world she alone will wield the strength and skill to kill the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. she if the slayer'. I'm the vampire slayer, i'm the one girl in all the girl, well that was before I died a year ago-" I'm stopped by Elena and yelled "You died!" "Ye Elena I drowned if it wasn't for a friend I wouldn't be here right now. So since I died another slayer has been born, she took over my place in Sunnydale so I could come home. But I was only allowed to on one condition"  
Stefan: What was it?  
Me: Basically don't ignore my calling... Anyway enough about me you needed help with something  
Elena: I'm trying to find my birth mother, or at least what happened to her  
Me: What was her name?  
Elena: Isobel Flemming  
I start to remember something about her, she came to see me 3 years ago (p.s instead of 5 it was 3 years before she became a vampire)  
Me: (I hum and look towards the wall)  
They both look at me and Elena says "What are you thinking?"  
I look at her and say "I know her!"  
Both of them looked at me and Stefan says "How?"  
"3 years ago. She was doing some research on vampires and vampire slayers. She was really into her work, she even wanted to become apart of her research"  
Elena: What do you mean become apart of the research"  
I sigh and say "Elena, Becoming her research. She wanted to be a vampire. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. I never saw her after that. She vanished"  
Stefan: So do you think she may be one?  
Me: Ye I think so but there were two names that stood out  
Elena: What were they?  
Me: John Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. The same Damon that your brother, Stefan. I think  
Stefan: Ok, I think ill go talk to him now  
He starts walking till I call him back and following him  
Me: Ill see you around Elena. Ill help Stefan.  
We walk out the house and when we start walking through the woods I stop Stefan by grabbing his arm

Me: Stefan there was one more name that I didn't say anything about. It was her husband  
He looks at me curiously "Who"  
Me" It's our history teacher. Alaric Saltzman  
His eyes go wide and I say "I think you should pay him a visit maybe get a picture. I have to be somewhere." he nods and speeds away.

I double back to Elena's house and knock on the door. She looks at me curiously and says "Hey, I though you had to be somewhere?"

Me: I just thought of something that may help do you wanna come with?  
Elena: Sure (she grabs her jacket and keys) So where are we going (just as we get in my car)  
Me: We need to quickly stop of at my place and get look at something's. When I was back in Sunnydale I looked her up and she had a friend from high school who might know where she is  
After a couple minutes of silence and we get to my room Elena turns around to me and says "Thank you"  
I turn to her and raise my eyebrows "For what?"  
Elena: A couple of things, not hurt Stefan and Damon for one of them but also helping me today  
I laugh a little and say while i'm getting out a box from under my bed "It's nothing Elena. Helping people is my job and so far they haven't hurt anyone so they fine for now. And Stefan loves you. I know all about Katherine Pierce i'm good at doing my research just like my watcher"

I find the papers and look through them "Trudy Peterson, I've even got an address. Do you wanna go I'll come with just in case"  
She looks at the paper for a second and nods her head "Ye, I think I will. Can we go now?" "Sure, lets go"

***Ill have the next chapter up by later tonight or tomorrow...***  
Did you like it?


End file.
